Tetora
TetoraLog Horizon light novel: Volume 7, Character Introductions (also spelled Tetra) is one of the players trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. She is actually male in real life, but used a female Human Cleric-Idol character at the time of the Catastrophe and was thus stuck in it, though she seems to have adjusted to her new body and has not displayed any desire to change back to a male body. She is a self-proclaimed "Galaxy Idol," and has Equipment to fit the part, but is rather bad at singing herself. She was a part of the Abyssal Shaft Raid Party as a member of Light Indigo, but then joined Log Horizon near the end of the raid. She later joins the Shibuya Raid Team. Appearance Tetora looks like a teenage girl with pink, medium-long hair and several pony-tails. She is seen wearing her "Galaxy Idol" outfit; her vest, a piece of Phantasmal equipment, is capable of reflecting light and creating sparkles everywhere. In the light novel, her boots have halos underneath them, but they are not seen in the anime. As Tetora's avatar is rather androgynous in appearance, it has caused some confusion among her guildmates. When asked "are you a girl or a boy?", however, she will adamantly reply with "I'm Tetora-chan!" As a result, that question has become one of the guild's forbidden questions. (Note: While the light novel suggests that the avatar is female, Tetora is listed as male in her New Adventure Land profile.) Personality Tetora is a rather playful person who enjoys teasing others, especially Naotsugu due to his weakness towards strong women. Confident in her abilities, she is also determined to help others. She is rather self-confident and slightly arrogant as part of her charismatic attitude, which she uses to boost morale on the battlefield. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe At some point, Tetora participated in a large-scale raid event called "End the Seven-Days' War" in pursuit of an equip called the Vestment of Awakening.てとらちゃんとオワリ七日間戦争 on the Log Horizon Database Round Table Alliance arc Although she is not seen during this arc, she appeared in Akiba soon after the Round Table Alliance's formation, just before Silver Sword leaves for Susukino. She unwittingly interrupts William and Isaac's duel when the tree branch she was sitting on collapsed, causing her to land head-first with her butt sticking out the same way she is introduced in Susukino in the Gold of the Kunie arc. As she struggles to free herself, Isaac bemusedly comments about her "nice pants". Having found out that William was going to Susukino, she decides to go with them and clings onto the guild master, much to his annoyance and Isaac's amusement.Log Horizon Drama CD 2, Track 4: Silver Bow vs. Black Sword Gold of the Kunie arc A former resident of Minami and member of Light Indigo, she was sent by Kazuhiko to aid Shiroe at Susukino. She meets Naotsugu and ReGan, who were scouting for more members while Shiroe went to visit Silver Sword, when she unceremoniously lands face-first into a pile of snow. As she struggles to free herself, the two men comment on her hot pants and bond over their similarities. After she finally frees herself, she immediately comments on how such a fall could have been disastrous for a "cute Idol" such as herself. After being teased by ReGan over her awkward appearance earlier, she opts to go after Naotsugu instead. After some deliberation, in the process deciding that Marielle was the "clear winner", Naotsugu recruits her to join the Abyssal Shaft raid. When they enter Silver Sword's guild hall, Tetora was in the middle of informing the two about Demiqas' current situation and how he was happily married to a Lander woman he had abducted before he changed his ways, completely unaware that Demiqas himself was in the guild hall, having heard that Shiroe was present. Embarrassed and angered, he attacks Tetora for "running her mouth off," although Naotsugu casually blocks the kick. William then has both Tetora and Demiqas join the raid party, bringing their numbers up to the twenty-four people needed to challenge the raid.Log Horizon light novel: Volume 7, Chapter 2Log Horizon 2 anime, episode 2: The Outlaw and Mithril Eyes Sometime during the raid she asks Shiroe if she could join Log Horizon, and with his permission she was accepted into the guild. While Shiroe was informed about her gender through Kazuhiko, Naotsugu is still unaware. Tetora has no intention of telling Naotsugu her real life gender and plans on keeping it a secret until he finds out. Throughout the events of this arc, she develops a unique friendship with Naotsugu, full of lots of teasing and flirting on her part. Route 43 arc Homesteading the Noosphere arc Like the rest of Log Horizon, Tetora joins the Shibuya Raid Team to save the communications array. At one point when their plan was falling apart, Marielle saves her from a surprise attack and dies in the process. When they meet up again after retreating, Tetora asks Marielle why Marielle had saved her, to which Marielle responded that it was just instinct. Nightingale's Song arc Equipment Production-class rod, sends ♪, ♫, ♩, etc. effects flying around when swung and echoes the voice of the user. Although it is for use in Live Events, its performance isn't bad because not only does it echo the voice of the user, it has a low chance of echoing spell words as well. |image3 = Tet_twinkle_star_vest.jpg |item3 = Phantasmal-class vest as gorgeous as the night sky, has a button on it shaped like star. Its glossy materials reflect light. It is Tetora's favorite item because it has a lot of glittering effect as it enhances the effect of healing spells.}} Trivia *Tetora, Alakshmi, and Dolce are the three known players who kept their avatars' opposite gender body; both Tetora and Alakshmi were male in real life. *Mamare mentioned that 70 people auditioned to voice her. *Tetora's ability to pop out of people's clothing originated from the anime, as it is not mentioned in the light novels until after the anime aired. *The anime and many illustrations for the SNG exclude the halos around Tetora's shoes. *The seventh first-print Japanese DVD collection for season 1 included a poster of the Log Horizon members and included Tetora, even though she hadn't even appeared in the anime yet. *Tetora shares her birthday, May 23, with Demiqas. *The mobile game's information page for Tetora lists Tetora's in-game avatar as male; however, as the game also has some inconsistencies with the novels (such as Komomo being a Swashbuckler in the game but a Cleric in volume 13), whether this is accurate is unknown. Tetora's entry in the official Log Horizon Database states asking about her gender is "off-limits" in the guild. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Article stubs Category:Log Horizon members Category:Human